


All it took was one outfit

by MeikoMon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets, Confessions, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Jealousy, Kuroo's mom - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma, Nosebleeds, Sleepy Cuddles, kenma in a skirt, setters, skirt!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoMon/pseuds/MeikoMon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is 'kidnapped' by the refreshing setter duo, Oikawa and Suga and they play dress up with Kenma- This is the story of Kuroo's reaction to Kenma in a skirt. </p>
<p>Fluff, Kenma is adorable, everybody has been waiting for them to get together. Especially their Mothers and Kuroo can't deal with how cute Kenma is. Nobody can.</p>
<p>Rated T for mild swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it took was one outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fluff bomb!

Kuroken~By Meiko_Pop★

Basically, the refreshing Miyagi setter crew, consisting of Suga and Oikawa ‘kidnap’ Kenma and dress him up. Fluffy! 

◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►

Currently, Kenma was being steered towards the ‘Tokyo Pop Arcade’ by his two-in-one best friend and crush, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo had always been fashionable, and at the moment he was wearing brain-melting red skinny jeans, a black v-neck and a check shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; showing off a strip of tan muscle. Kenma was trying not to growl at the slack-jawed girls and boys undressing him with their eyes.

Next to Kuroo, Kenma looked like he just woke up from sleeping in trash. 

They were trekking down a busy street, brandished with clothes shops full of everything from cute frilly skirts in pastels to studded leather jackets. Suddenly-

“Bedhead-Chan!” 

Oikawa bounded up to them, stylish with the exception of an awful holographic alien backpack. Not like Kenma could talk with his cat-eared bag, with cheesy gamer badges on it. His favourite was a red one with “The cake is a lie” printed on it.

Behind him was Suga from Karusuno, being tugged along by his pale hand. He too, was dressed in stylish clothing. The cardigan he wore looked comfy.

“Oh? Is that Pudding-Chan hiding behind you?” Oikawa questioned.  
“Tooru, who else would Kuroo-San be with?” Suga said, tugging at the end of his scarf.  
“Come on Kitten, say hi” Kuroo said, stepping out to the side so the other two setters could see him fully. 

Oikawa gasped.

“ Pudding-Chan! I just simply cannot allow your adorable-ness be wasted by you dressing like that! Kou-Chan, change of plans! We’re not shopping for me today, but for Pudding-Chan!” Oikawa exclaimed dramatically, pulling Kenma out of his hiding spot behind Kuroo. 

“Roger!” Suga sang, saluting towards Oikawa. 

Oikawa tucked Kenma's spindly left arm under his, Suga took his right.  
“Hey wait-Kuro, help!” Kenma tried to escape the taller twos grasp, and Kuroo tried to complain, reaching out to Kenma but Oikawa and Suga ran off, Kenma in tow.

Kuroo stared at where the three setters had been, dumbfounded. “Ah, shit.”  
◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.◄

Kenma stared blankly at the bundle of clothing in his arms.

“Pudding-Chan! Remember we have your PSP hostage! Get changed or you'll never see your precious Zelda anymore!” Kenma winced.

Against his own will, Kenma changed in to the offending clothes. 

First, a lacy red top, tight-fitting, then a black pinafore with a cat design.

Afterwards, white knee-highs with two black stripes at the top along with black boots, adorned with Scarlett bows. A black choker with a bell and an adorable cat ear headband was included.

(Outfit: Shoes Choker Headband socks pinafore Crop top Belt )

He looked in the mirror, and smiled a little. He felt cute. He told Kuroo about being gender fluid and no one else. Damn Oikawa Tooru and being observational.

(Yet again, he was being rather hypocritical) 

He walked out, pouting with some of his pudding hair tucked behind his ears. 

His slim legs felt bare despite the socks. Oikawa and Suga stayed silent. Then, a small stream of blood dribbled from their noses. Oikawa pulled his phone out while Suga gushed over him, like the mother crow he was. 

“ Hey bed head-Chan. We have your-“  
“Where the heck have you took Kenma! I-“  
“Calm down. He's here and umm you might want to escort him home…”  
“Why? What have you done?”  
“Nothing! Kinda… But unless you want people drooling over him and advancing on him, you might want to rush over too ‘Sakura and Ringo’”  
“ The clothes shop?”  
“Mm.”  
Oikawa’s phone clicked.

◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►

“Kenma!” Kuroo bust in to the shop, dark eyes sweeping the store for familiar Amber eyes and bottle blonde hair.

Then he nearly fainted. Instead, his brain melted and all his blood disappeared south.  
Kenma was there, innocently blinking with his gorgeous eyes and long black lashes, clad in a black and red outfit, looking extremely cute. 

He rushed towards Kenma. He’d had a crush on his smaller friend since they were seven, yet the setter seemed oblivious.(despite his skills at reading people) So he hid his feelings away under a cocky, flirtatious persona but now, seeing hungry stares directed towards his kitten, the two other setters treating nosebleeds and the amount of people looking ready to come up and flirt with him, he did something stupid.

But somehow the best decision of his life.

Grabbing Kenma's forearms, Kuroo possessively smashed their lips together, drinking in Kenma's sweet scent and apple flavoured lips. 

Kenma didn't pull away. 

Instead, he let out a little mewl and Kuroo went crazy, making the kiss deeper. Eventually, they broke apart and after staring at each others blushes for awhile, Kuroo headed towards the cash registers. Paying for the outfit, (Kenma protested, the other three insisted, Kuroo bought the whole thing) Kuroo promptly escorted Kenma home. (He kept an arm slung around Kenma's dainty shoulders and delivered hundreds of glares to any wandering eyes,male and female)

Finally, they reached their houses. Kuroo broke the silence.

“Hey kitten can I kiss you again?”  
“No. First, tell me you if you like me.” Kenma trailed off.  
“I don't though.” Kuroo said.  
“Oh. I, um-“ Kenma looked ready to cry.  
“I don't like you because I love you Kitten.”  
Feline eyes widened at this remark, but slid close when a pair of lips met his. Kuroo held Kenma as close as possible, a hand at the back of Kenma's head and the other at the small of his back. Kenma laced his fingers at the back of Kuroo's head and bravely pushed his tongue in tentatively. In response, Kuroo moaned but then they were interrupted by a shout of glee.

“Finally! Took you two long enough!” 

Both boys snapped their heads towards the disturbance and saw their mothers, Kuroo's mother with a grin much like her sons and Kenma's mother smiling so wide, more than Kenma had ever seen.

The boys blushed, the colours of their cheeks rivalling the ruby red roses in Kenma's front yard. Kenma squeaked and hid in Kuroo's chest while Kuroo just stood there.

◄.►

After a while, Kuroo and Kenma retreated to Kuroo's bedroom (He had the biggest bed, so they could cuddle without the risk of falling of the edge)While hugging Kenma protectively, Kenma's skirt had rose up, showing off tempting thighs and his cat ears were long discarded on Kuroo's carpet. Kuroo couldn't have asked for more in that moment. Kuroo peppered kisses on Kenma's neck, collarbone and cheeks. 

“Kuro.”  
“What is it Kitten?” Another kiss.

“Don't leave me”

“I would never.”

◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►

The next day at school, during volleyball practice, Yaku called Kuroo over.

“Hey captain” Yaku smirked “I was texting Sugawara yesterday…”  
Kuroo paled.  
“And a little crow told me that you and a certain catty setter, kissed.”  
Yaku’s smirk grew. “Care to explain?” 

Damn.

Then, a loud thud echoed on the gym walls and a loud, “Kenma-San I'm so sorry!” Followed the previous echo.  
Kuroo turned and saw Kenma on the ground, hand to his cheek. 

Taketora yelled “ Idiot! What did I say about aiming!?”

Running, Kuroo shouted at Lev till he reached Kenma's side.  
“You okay Kitten?”  
“It hurts.” Kenma mumbled. Kuroo pried of his hand and kissed Kenma's cheek while sweetly murmuring in the Setters ear.

After a couple of seconds, Kenma stared past Kuroo, so Kuroo looked around, confused and curious. “-What?” 

He was greeted by his team, jaws on the ground except for a smug looking Yaku. Then they all cheered. 

“Finally confessed, huh? Took your time!” Taketora said, thumping calloused hands on Kuroo's broad back.

“Has literally everyone been waiting for me and Kenma to get together?!” Kuroo said in an embarrassed tone.

“Yes.” The whole team replied. “Infact, we betted on it. Who won-“

“Hah! I think you'll find I did!” Yaku said, triumphant. 

Kenma internally smiled at the feeling of a head burrowing into his chest. It had only been a week since they'd got together and Kenma had already developed a habit of hiding in Kuroo's chest when embarrassed. Which was quite a lot, not that Kuroo minded. “Well what about you and a certain lanky Russian, huh?” Kuroo retorted.

It was Kuroo's turn to smirk.  
“Okay! Time to place new bets!”

“Yaku’s graduation.” Kenma said.  
Kenma won the bet.

◄.►◄.►◄.►◄.►

That's it! Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ 
> 
>  If you'd like, I can add links to show Kenma's outfit! If you want to see, just ask in the comments ^_^


End file.
